Von Dooms
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Sue Storm choosing to be with Victor instead of Reed. Based on the movie's begining, but taking a different path. Changed rating just in case.
1. Late Meeting Victor

I walked through the doors with Ben after he'd asked me to have a few drinks with him. I agreed, but when we walked through the doors I decided one drink would have to be enough.

"I can only stay for one drink, 'cuz I have to meet Victor," I told him.

"Oh, wouldn't wanna keep Vic waiting," Ben replied in his Brooklin accent. He was coming over a little sarcastic, but I didn't mind. He was one of my oldest and dearest friends, so I knew and understood his ways.

I laughed slightly and then I saw Reed. Reed, the man I had wanted to marry years ago. Reed, the man who didn't know how to verbalize his emotions—if he ever had any. Reed, the man who broke my heart. Yet, that was in the past. I had forgiven him and moved on.

"Reed?" Ben questioned, "What are you doin' here?"

He looked questioningly at Ben, "I though—"

Ben had obviously set this up. He had always thought Reed and I were good together. I think even he took my breakup with Reed harder than even I did. I remembered all the times Ben had called me after the breakup asking me if I knew what I was doing, asking me if I would give Reed another chance.

"Great," Ben said, taking each of our arms, "maybe you can join us."

"Actually," I said, taking a step back, "I really need to be going to meet Victor."

"Oh, come on, Sue," Ben pleaded. "Just like you said: one drink."

I smiled politely and looked at my watch, "I wish I could, but I've got to change too."

I could tell he was disappointed, but I didn't want to let this charade continue. He nodded and looked to Reed as if to say 'sorry'.

"I'll come see you later tonight, or in the morning before we go home," I told him before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall toward my room that Victor had set up for me. He really was a sweet man. His proposal in the observation platform on the space ship was really a quite touching one. I didn't want to accept then, but now, I think I'll tell him I'll consider it. I entered my room and started getting ready.


	2. Meeting Victor

I was just finishing zipping my little black dress as I heard a knock on my suite door and went to open it. Johnny was standing there wrapped in only a pink coat.

I looked at him confused and he exclaimed, "You will not believe what just happened!"

I couldn't help but be a little annoyed. I was already late meeting Victor. "What, Johnny?"

Johnny looked at her confused, "What is it, Sue?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, "I have a meeting with Victor, and I'm running late."

"Ok, fine." Johnny stopped and took a step back and continued, "I'll just go find Reed and Victor."

He walked away and I sighed, "Johnny—" But he wouldn't turn around. I shook my head and shut the door.

A few minutes later, I knocked on the door to Victor's suite and waited for a response. In no time, his assistant Leonard opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. He hadn't had a chance to really finish proposing when Reed had interrupted us. At the time I had every intention of telling Victor 'No," straight out, but something kept telling me to at least consider it.

After allowing me to walk in, Leonard left the room. I walked in and saw Victor standing in front of a table set up for a romantic dinner. I smile softly and stepped forward.

"Sue," he began, stepping forward, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry I'm late," I apologized.

He held out his hand to take mine. I accepted it with a smile and he led me to one end of the table and pulled out a chair for me, "Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, Victor," I sat down and he slid the chair in for me.

He walked over to his seat and sat down, picking up his napkin and placing it on his lap,

"How are you feeling, Sue?" he asked me, seeming really concerned.

I placed my napkin on my lap and looked back up at him, "I'm feeling alright. Thank you for asking."

He smiled, "Of course. Is there anything I can do to make the rest of your stay here more comfortable?"

"Thank you, Victor, no. You've made it very comfortable already. I don't need anything else," I told him honestly.

He nodded, "Well, if you do, just let me know."

I nodded in return, "I will. Thank you, Victor."

Leonard came back into the room carrying a bottle of sparkling cider. He poured us both a glass and Victor thanked him before leaving. Victor smiled at me, "I'm hope you enjoy the meal. I had the chef whip up your favorite."

I returned his smile, "It looks very good, thank you."

He stood up and walked over to me, kneeling down on one knee. I took a deep breath. I didn't expect him to do this again so soon. I just smiled and looked down at you.

"Up on the space station we got interrupted and I got a little frustrated," I knew he was trying to apologize, so I let him continue. "I said you could take this as a business proposal, and I wouldn't mind if you did. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you think there's anyway you could consider my proposal?" He took a deep breath, "Susan Storm, will you marry me?"

I had every intention to tell him I'd have to consider it, but when the words came out of my mouth what I said was a condition, "I only have one thing to say before I answer this."

I could tell he was nervous of my answer, but nodded, "Anything, Sue. Name it."

I shook my head, "I don't want to consider it as a business proposal. I decided that when I got married, I wouldn't let my job be any part of it. I want my marriage life and my business life to be separate from each other. So, under that stipulation: Yes, Victor. I will marry you."

He looked like I had floored him. A smile slowly came to his lips and he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. After he opened the ring box, I gasped at seeing the ring. It was amazing. It was exactly the ring I would pick out for myself. I looked up at him and smiled. He took the ring out of the box and I offered him my hand. He slipped it on my finger and then leaned down to kiss my hand before looking up at me. I took a deep breath and smiled. He smiled back to me and I instinctively threw my arms around his neck. He stood up, pulling me to my feet and wrapping his arms around me.

"You're going to make me the happiest man in the world," he told me, burying his face in my neck.

I held him tightly, holding on for dear life. I couldn't quite believe what I was doing, but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. He pulled back and looked at me. I could see how happy he was in his eyes. He slowly moved his head back toward mine and I knew what he was planning. I closed my eyes and parted my lips. I felt his lips on mine and felt a surge of electricity surge through my body. I had never felt anything like this before, and I had to admit, it was very revitalizing and so amazingly fantastic.

After a moment, he pulled away from and looked into my eyes. "Thank you, Susan."

I smiled, "Don't thank me, just kiss me again."

Me smiled and did as I'd requested. Our lips met again, and I felt the same surge of electricity flow through me. I could get used to this. It was unbelievable.

We finally pulled apart from each other and were able to finish our dinner with out any interruption. Neither of us even spoke to the other. For some reason, nothing needed to be said. Sure, there would be lots of things to talk about later, but for now, we were both content to just be there and eat our meal.


	3. Arrangements

After we finished dinner, Victor and I stood in front of the fireplace toasting our engagement.

"Here's to…" Victor paused, searching for the right words I supposed, "Whatever the future brings to us."

"Here's to us," I added.

He nodded, "Yes, here's to us."

I smiled and we clinked our glasses together before each taking a sip.

After toasting, Victor took his and my glass, putting them on the table beside the fireplace. He stepped back to me and slowly took me in his arms. I could sense hesitation in him, which confused me. I had never known Victor to be anything but forthright and anything but reserved, but here he was cautious to take me into his arms. I smiled and stepped against him, wrapping my arms around him.

Just touching him was filling my body with a surge of energy I never knew existed. I'd never felt like this from any man. Was it just the physical responses my body was giving me after not being in a relationship for so long, or could I actually be falling in love with Victor? I smiled to myself, knowing that which ever it was, I was ok with it. If Victor made me feel like this, and Reed never could, then I'd much rather be with Victor. Victor was not afraid to go after the things he wanted, and right then, he wanted me. He wanted me to be his wife, his partner in life.

I looked into his eyes, yes, I could definitely love him. I could be the wife he wanted and then some.

"What are you thinking?" Victor interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed, smiling even brighter, "I want to be your wife. I want to be everything you want in a wife, not only by name, but everything. I said when I accepted the proposal that I don't want it to be just business."

He carefully judged what I was saying, "So, what you're saying is..?" I could tell he was slightly afraid of asking the question for fear he wouldn't be receiving the answer he was hoping for.

"I want to be yours, Victor, in every way possible, including physically and intimately," I admitted to him frankly.

Victor laughed full-heartedly, "Oh, Susan, this is a dream come true for me. All those years I saw you and Reed together my heart ached that I could not have you. Now I do, and I could never be happier."

I smiled back at him, "Just forget about Reed. I'm yours, for now and for always."

Victor exhaled in relief at hearing me say that, "Oh, Sue, I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
I smiled at his impetuosity, "Why, Victor?"

"Why waste time?" He shrugged. "We've already known each other for years. Let's just do it. I want to make it official."

I took a deep breath, "Wow," and then I cleared my throat. "Well…" I thought about it, stepping away from him and turning toward the fire.

I felt Victor step up behind me, almost standing against my back. "It's too soon for you. I understand," he acknowledged.

I turned to look up at him, "No, it's not. Let's do it. Let's get married as soon as possible."

"Really?" I could tell he really hadn't expected me to agree so easily, and his excitement wasn't going to be dampened by anything. "Leonard," he called.

Leonard came walking in the door a moment later, "Yes, sir?"

Victor turned to Leonard, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his side, "Leonard, make all the arrangements. Sue and I will be getting married as soon as possible. Get us reserved at St. Bartholomew's: wedding and reception, the sooner the better. I want Sue to be my wife, so make it possible. Flowers, we'll have roses, red. Dinner, get Emeril Lagasse. And Vera Wang will design a dress for Susan. Get to work, Leonard."

"Yes, sir," Leonard nodded before leaving the room again.

Victor turned to look at me, connecting his hands behind the small of my back. I looked up at him and slightly laughed, "Impressive, Victor."

He smiled down at me, "You deserve the best."

"Thank you," I said softly.

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go tell your brother Johnny the good news?"

I looked up at him with more amazement, "We just got engaged, and you're worried about me telling my brother?"

He nodded his head, "To be honest with you, I don't think we should spend much time together before the wedding."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Susan, I love you, and I want everything to be perfect for you. I just shouldn't be alone with you too much until we get married. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you," he admitted.

"Take advantage of me?" I was still confused.

Victor took a deep breath, "As much as I want to, I think we should wait until after we are married to consummate our relationship."

I looked at him bleakly, "You're saying you don't want to have sex with me until after we're married?"

Victor only nodded his head.

I smiled tenderly at him, "Victor, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I know you respect me as a woman now."

"Of course I respect you, Susan. I love you," he told her directly.

I smiled more at him and caressed his cheek and nodded, "Good night, Victor. I'll see you in the morning."

Victor took my hand in his and kissed my palm, "Sleep well, my darling."

I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed the back of it, "Thank you."

I let go of his hand and walked away from him, leaving the room in search of Johnny.


End file.
